Goodbye
by FallingStorm
Summary: Sagekit. Born different. Too different if you asked her mother. Different enough to take her into the forest and leave her there. Different enough to leave her in the forest to bleed out. From the injuries she gave her. Or not... Seedpaw. An apprentice with a broken family. Who's seen more heartache than most. "Family is not always about blood."
1. Chapter 1

**So this is "Goodbye"! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

A cry cut through the dark night. A ginger tom paced the entrance to a bramble den.

"Is she okay?" he fretted, peering into the nursery.

"Yes, Flamewhisker, the second kit is almost here." A silver tabby replied.

The ginger tom returned to his pacing, his white-tipped tail lashing anxiously. A few moments later, a gasp came from inside the den. The ginger tom quickly returned to the entrance.

"Feathershade, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"N-no, I'm fine, Flamewhisker. But you need to see something…"

Flamewhisker entered the den, relief apparent in his green eyes. But the relief faded when he saw his second kit.

"It's a girl." Moondapple whispered.

"I don't care! Get it out of here; get it away from my kit!" Flamewhisker growled. "That thing is _messed up_!"

"That _thing_ is your kit too." The silver medicine cat glared at Flamewhisker.

"It's leg though." Feathershade whispered, staring in undisguised horror and disgust at the kit's shrunken, bent-backwards hind leg.

Moondapple flicked her tail. "Well, what will you name them?"

"Let's name this one Aspenkit." Feathershade flicked her tail at the pale gray kit curled beside her belly.

"Yes, that's a good name." Flamewhisker agreed.

"And the she-kit?" Moondapple pressed.

The nursery silenced.

"Twistedkit." Flamewhisker growled.

"No!" Moondapple objected, before Feathershade got a chance to agree. "That's a terribly cruel name and I will not allow you to name this kit _Twistedkit_!"

"Fine." Flamewhisker glared at the medicine cat. "What do you suggest?"

Moondapple glanced at Flamewhisker before turning to the small brown kit.

"Sagekit."

"Fine, Sagekit it is." Feathershade let out a disgusted snort as she drew Aspenkit closer to her belly.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mommy!" Aspenkit cried as he dashed into the nursery. "Sagekit's hurting me!"

Sagekit shrunk away. She had only tried to play. But Feathershade would take any excuse. The queen stormed out of the nursery, her long gray tail lashing.

"Sagekit! Don't touch my son!" The dark gray she-cat slashed the kit's face with long, sharp claws.

Sagekit flinched as pain seared her ear. Many times before Sagekit had attempted an apology but by now she had learned speaking only deserved another scratch. She looked at her paws in shame. Blood dripped onto the dusty earth by her small brown paws, staining it crimson.

"Feathershade, how could you talk to your own _kit_ that way? _She_ is your kit too!" Relief washed over Sagekit as Moondapple, Dewclan's medicine cat stepped between Sagekit and her mother.

Moondapple turned to Sagekit. "Come on, let's get you fixed up." The silver tabby began to gently usher Sagekit towards the medicine den.

"She is _not_ my kit!" Feathershade called after them. "I do not take responsibility for that pathetic scrap of fur!"

"Ignore her." Moondapple murmured as they entered the cool, damp medicine den. The medicine den lay beneath a large rock that lay propped against the trunk of Leader's Oak. Leader's Oak was a huge oak tree that towered over the camp. Tanglestar's den was among the roots and he addressed the clan from the lower branches.

Moondapple plucked a clump of moss from her store and soaked it in one of the many puddles that had gathered on the hard-packed ground of the medicine den. She gently pressed it to Sagekit's ear.

"Goodness." She shook her head. "I might expect this kind of injury during a battle of rogues. But definitely not on a kit, especially not given to her from her own mother."

The silver medicine cat dropped the scarlet-stained moss beside the entrance before grabbing some herbs from her supply. She chewed up one, what looked like some kind of root, and trickled the juice onto Sagekit's ear. The herb eased the agonizing pain that had been shooting through Sagekit's ear and the small brown kit let out a gasp of air she didn't even know she was holding. The next herb Sagekit recognized as horsetail. Moondapple chewed this one too, and plastered it onto the small, injured ear.

"That should be good." Moondapple shook out her herb-dusted pelt. "Just don't lick that, and you should be fine."

"Okay." Sagekit mumbled and began to leave.

"Oh and, Sagekit?"

Sagekit turned.

"You're almost six moons, right?"

She nodded.

"How would you… er… Would you like to be my apprentice?" the medicine cat asked awkwardly.

Sagekit stared at the medicine cat. _No!_ She wanted to say. _I want to be a warrior and hunt and fight like my clanmates!_

But she knew that wasn't want Moondapple didn't want to hear. And she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not just because no one would _want_ her as an apprentice except Moondapple, but she knew she wouldn't be able to hunt or fight like the others. Her twisted, bent hind leg would be heard brushing against bushes or leaves if she tried to stalk a mouse. Or it would unbalance her if she tried to do that cool move she had seen Frogpaw and Seedpaw practice many times.

"I'll think about it." She said instead as she turned and headed out into the camp.

The elders, Applepelt, Dapplefoot, and Troutspot were sunning in the late morning sun.

"Hi!" she bounded over to them. At least they were always happy to see her.

"Hey, Sagekit." Troutspot glanced up from where he lay beside Dapplefoot.

"Want to hear a story?" Applepelt offered, sitting up slowly.

Sagekit nodded enthusiastically.

"How about that time when Tanglestar was still an apprentice and he went into Cederclan territory?

"Yeah!" Sagekit settled down beside the brown tom, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Well, you see, Tanglestar- Tanglepaw at the time- was quite the curious apprentice; he was quite a pawful, always getting into trouble. So one day, he decided to check out Cederclan territory. He just strolled right across the border. But then, out of nowhere came a patrol! And guess who was in that patrol?"

"Who?" Sagekit breathed.

"The deputy of Cederclan himself! He walked Tanglepaw right to camp, he was _so_ mad! We thought he would be there all day, yowling to us about how we should watch our apprentices and teach them not to cross borders and things. Oh we were all quite relieved when he finally left. And don't you think Tanglepaw got away with nothing but a huge speech from the deputy of Cederclan, he was also stuck cleaning out the elder's den and collecting moss for half a moon!"

Sagekit purred in amusement.

"Sagekit!"

Sagekit turned to see Feathershade padding towards her.

"I think it's time you and Aspenkit got to see some of the forest." Feathershade purred.

"Okay! Bye, Applepelt! Thanks for the story!" Sagekit bounced up happily.

 _She's actually being nice to me for once!_

"Of course, anytime!" Applepelt smiled as he watched Sagekit bounce after Feathershade.

"Where's Aspenkit?" she asked as they reached the fern tunnel that led to the forest.

"Your father is already outside with him." Feathershade responded as she ducked beneath the arching fern fronds.

Once outside the camp, Sagekit's excitement faded and was replaced with unease that crawled through her pelt. She was suddenly aware of the sly smile on Feathershade's face. Of the undisguised relief flooding from her pelt as they padded on.

"M-mother?" she squeaked.

"Yes?"

 _Yes? No clawing. No growling. She's acting_ too _nice._

"Where are we going?"

"Oh, don't worry; I am sure you'll like it."

The two kept walking, and walking until Sagekit felt as if her legs would fall off. Sagekit realized that the Dewclan scents had begun to fade, until she could hardly smell the familiar scents. Eventually, Feathershade stopped beside a tall pine tree.

"Now," Feathershade purred her voice as smooth as honey. "We are going to play a game. You are going to wait, while I hide, then you have to follow my scent and come find me."

"Mother, I don't want to play this game-

"I don't care." Feathershade suddenly lashed out, ripping Sagekit's already injured ear.

Sagekit cried out in pain as the blood ran down her face, warm and sticky. She blinked it out of her eyes to see her mother had already disappeared. Sagekit crawled towards the trail they had followed to reach this place, deep in unfamiliar, unclaimed forest. She followed the scent-trail for a while, leaving her own trail of blood as she went. Then, suddenly, the scent of her mother faded, replaced by a new scent. One much worse. A scent that Flamewhisker had once carried into the nursery after he had been on patrol. _Fox!_

Sagekit spun around to find the large, orange pelted creature ambling towards her, its black nose smeared with mud. It had followed the scent of blood to find her here, injured and alone. Sagekit unsheathed her small claws as the fox circled her, its white teeth gleaming menacingly.

Suddenly a yowl sounded through the trees and a black she-cat leapt at the fox's shoulders. The fox's small eyes widened in surprise and shook off its attacker. The she-cat landed on her paws, her claws digging into the soft earth. The fox must've decided this meal was too hard to come by, as it turned and fled. The black she-cat turned back to Sagekit.

"Are you okay?" she asked, shaking out her pelt.

Sagekit nodded.

The she-cat didn't look convinced as she looked at Sagekit's torn ear and blood-matted fur.

"Come with me." she mewed, beckoning the kit with her tail.

Sagekit watched her warily. _What more harm could she be than Feathershade…_ With that thought Sagekit followed the strange cat.

"I am Shadow." The cat flicked an ear. "Where are you from?"

"Dewclan." Sagekit mumbled.

"Are you lost?" Shadow queried.

Sagekit shook her head. "They… didn't want me." she told Shadow awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Shadow paused, looking at her curiously. "Why wouldn't they want such a capable kit?"

 _Capable? I am hardly worth a mouse-tail._

Sagekit stopped and looked up at Shadow.

"My leg."

Shadow looked at the twisted, bent hind leg.

"So?"

"So I can't hunt. I can't fight. I can't do _anything_ right! My mother hates me, my father hates me, they always have, most of Dewclan has! They've always adored Aspenkit but hated me, _always_!" Sagekit found herself pouring all of this out to Shadow, a rogue she had only just met but was seemingly so easy to talk to, unlike anyone she had met in Dewclan.

A silence fell between the two cats. Sagekit's eyes widened in surprise at what she had done. She never had spoken that much to anyone. Not even to the elders or Moondapple.

"It's okay." Shadow murmured, sympathy shining in her amber eyes.

Shadow began to walk again and Sagekit scrambled after her. Eventually they reached a small, sun-dappled clearing.

"Well, we're here."

A big gray tom was stretched out on a rock; while nearby a tortoiseshell she-cat was eating a sparrow.

"Hey guys." Shadow greeted the cats.

The tom looked up, his eyes widening in surprise to see Sagekit. The tortoiseshell looked up from her prey and stood up.

"Mouse, Leaf, get over here!" the tortoiseshell called. Two more cats appeared, a small pale brown tom and a ginger tabby tom.

Shadow greeted them with a wave of her tail before telling the cats what Sagekit had told her.

"Well," the gray tom purred. "Welcome to our group of imperfect cats."

Sagekit smiled. She could live here.

"What is your name?" the tortoiseshell questioned.

A moment of silence overcame the cats.

"Sage, just Sage." Sage answered eventually.

 _Goodbye old name. Goodbye old life._

 **So please review and tell me what you thought of this! Whether its good or bad, I would LOVE some constructive criticism, always looking to improve my writing :D Well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was originally going to be a one-shot but I decided (with the help of some awesome reviews, thanks Cloudjumper Kat, Cinderfire16, Raven That Flies at Night, and Jurobii!) to continue it and turn this into a full-story! ENJOY! :3**

Seedpaw plucked at the vole by her paws. She turned as the fern barrier surrounding the camp rustled, hoping it was Frogpaw returning from the hunting patrol. But it was only Feathershade, her dark gray fur dusted with leaf.

"Where have you been?" Duskfern asked curiously, looking up from the squirrel she was sharing with her mate, Stormpelt beside the nursery.

"Why does it matter?" Feathershade snapped. "Can't I go for a walk to stretch my legs?"

Duskfern blinked. "Y-yes, of course."

Feathershade whisked past her, into the nursery.

"Grumpy furball." Stormpelt growled, glaring into the nursery after the she-cat.

Duskfern shrugged and took another bite of squirrel.

"You can finish it." Stormpelt purred, sitting up. "You need more than I do, to keep our kits strong." He licked the pregnant queen over her ear affectionately.

Suddenly a screech sounded from the nursery and Feathershade rushed back outside.

"Sagekit!" she called, racing around the camp, peering in and behind each den.

Tanglestar padded from his den, Thistlestripe, the clan deputy, on his paws.

"What's the problem?" he watched Feathershade as she stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"Sagekit!" the queen cried. "She's gone!"

Tanglestar flicked an ear. "Owltail, Sandspot, Flamewhisker, and Willowfall, you can search from camp to the Cederclan border. Russetclaw, Minnowsplash, Rainfall, and Seedpaw, you should search from camp to the border with Frostclan."

Seedpaw jumped up from where she sat. _I get to be on the search patrol!_ She glanced at Rainfall, who was already heading towards the fern tunnel. Seedpaw raced after her mentor. Seedpaw looked around the clearing. She spotted Russetclaw's tail disappearing within the warrior's den. A moment later, he returned with Minnowsplash.

"What about me?" Feathershade paced the clearing. "I _need_ to be on one of the patrols!" she wailed.

"You and everyone else not on patrol will continue to search the camp." Tanglestar declared.

Owltail, Sandspot, Willowfall, Russetclaw, Minnowsplash, and Rainfall were all gathered beside Seedpaw at the tunnel.

"Ready?" Russetclaw asked his patrol.

Seedpaw nodded.

"We would be ready too, if Flamewhisker would hurry up." Sandspot growled. "It's as if he doesn't even care that his own kit is missing."

That's when a horrible thought occurred to Seedpaw. _Would if he_ doesn't _care?_

Seedpaw wasn't oblivious. She had noticed the way some members of the clan behaved around Sagekit. She had shared a den with her for some time before her and Frogpaw had become apprentices. She had noticed the scratches that Sagekit would come into the nursery with. If Mistcloud, Seedpaw and Frogpaw's mother, had asked Feathershade where Sagekit had gotten the scratches, the queen would use the excuse of a thorn or rough play. After the third time Sagekit had entered the nursery with injuries, Seedpaw realized that that was all they were, excuses. The scratches were too deep for just a thorn or kitten's claws. But until now, she hadn't figured out _why_ Feathershade needed an excuse. Now Seedpaw realized the reason. _Would Flamewhisker hurt his own kit?_

…

The stream that marked the border between Dewclan and Frostclan gurgled and spat from the recent rains. Seedpaw pressed her nose to the ground and tried to pick out the soft scent of the kit. The only scents that reached her nose were the faded scent of a recent Frostclan patrol and the more fresh scent of the Dewclan patrol.

"Found something!" Minnowsplash looked up from where she was sniffing some moss, some tail-lengths behind the others.

Seedpaw raced over to the black and silver tabby she-cat. Sure enough, a faint scent of Sagekit clung to the moss, as if the kit had passed through here. Another scent intermingled with the scent of the kit. _Feathershade._ _What was she doing with Sagekit?_

"Seedpaw, come on!" Seedpaw looked up to see Rainfall waiting for her as the rest of the patrol drew ahead, still following the scent trail.

Seedpaw bounded after the patrol. _Must be left from her walk or an old patrol._ She decided, shaking her head to clear it of the bad thoughts, although they still clung to the back of her mind like cobwebs. The patrol continued up the slope along the stream until they crossed the Dewclan scent line and entered unclaimed territory.

Suddenly Minnowsplash stopped. "There's blood! And fox scent!"

Seedpaw dashed up the slope to where Minnowsplash stood. Sure enough, dots of blood stained the ground and the unmistakable reek of fox hung in the air.

"Rogue too." Russetclaw was sniffing a bush nearby, where a clump of black fur hung.

After a few moments the patrol found Sagekit's scent again, and began following it up the hill.

"A kit couldn't have fought off a fox on its own." Minnowsplash mewed.

"And Sagekit can't even use one of her legs." Rainfall added.

"So she must've had help by somebody."

"The rogue maybe?" Seedpaw offered.

Minnowsplash nodded her agreement. "It could be."

Eventually the ground grew more flat again, and the scent of cat became fresher.

"The rogue." Minnowsplash muttered, stopping as she watched a black she-cat stalk something across the ground.

"Who are you?" Russetclaw stepped out from the bush that lay between the patrol and the rogue.

The black she-cat looked up, startled.

"Shadow…" she answered cautiously.

"Have you seen a kit around, she's a pale brown tabby…" Russetclaw asked.

"Her hind leg is kind of… twisted, bent." Minnowsplash added uncomfortably.

Seedpaw noticed Shadow's eyes widen in surprise and flash with recognition. But the rogue turned away before she could be sure that's what it was.

"N-no." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Russetclaw pressed, tail twitching.

Shadow flicked her tail. "Yes."

Minnowsplash shrugged. "Come on Russetclaw, if she hasn't seen her, she hasn't seen her."

Russetclaw lingered a moment longer before following Minnowsplash back towards Dewclan territory.

Seedpaw padded after them, with a quick glance back at the black rogue. Her eyes were clouded with worry and uncertainty. There was something she wasn't telling them.

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Again, please review! :)** **I likely won't be able to update this story too often, sorry :(** **.But I will try to update it when I get the chance! And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here! I will try to update once a month at least but I might not get to it… the updates will be pretty random, sorry… So this chapter goes on at the same time as Chapter 2, only it shows what is happening in the Group of Imperfect Cats at this time, instead… if that makes any sense ;) Anyway, ENJOY :D**

* * *

Sage winced as Shadow pressed the poultice on her torn ear.

"It's looking better." Shadow stated, rinsing her herb-dusted paws in the shallow puddle beside Shadow's small supply of herbs. It was nowhere near the size of Moondapple's herb store, but it was sufficient for these cats.

Shadow's voice grew very soft and gentle. "Sage, what happened?"

Sage blinked. "I-I…" she trailed away, unsure how to explain the injury. She couldn't betray her clan, or her mother, no matter how they had treated her.

"What happened?" Shadow repeated.

Sage suddenly felt trapped in this fern-enclosed corner of the clearing. She spun around and raced out into the main clearing. Stonefall stopped on his way across the clearing, a mouse clamped in his jaw. He dropped it at his paws.

"Sage?" alarm rang in the big gray tom's voice.

Sage stumbled as her bent hind leg caught on a root and she landed with a thud on her chest. She sat up, shaking herself off.

"What's the matter?" Stonefall asked, coming to sit by her.

"I tripped." Sage avoided the question she knew he was asking.

Stonefall flicked his tail. "Is it about Dewclan?" he lowered his voice.

Sage kneaded the ground uncomfortably. "It doesn't matter."

The two cats were silent for a moment before Stonefall spoke up.

"I know you must recognize my name is a clan name." he meowed.

Sage flicked her gaze at the gray tom.

"I used to live in Cederclan."

Sage pricked her ears.

"Why are you here?"

"I had a… very good friend in Dewclan." Stonefall's whiskers twitched wistfully.

"What was her name?" Sage asked, understanding what this 'very good friend' really was to him, and curiosity tugged at her to know more.

Stonefall blinked. "You… you probably wouldn't know her."

"Try me."

Stonefall's whiskers twitched. "Mistcloud."

Sage's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze as to not let Stonefall recognize the surprise and recognition in them. _Mistcloud? Did that mean Seedpaw and Frogpaw might be half-clan?!_

"You do know her, don't you?"

Sage nodded softly.

"Just… if you see anyone from the clans again, just don't tell anyone, please."

Sage nodded. "I wouldn't."

"I'm just glad Icestar didn't announce anything about this at the gathering… He found us on the border together, just before dawn, and he brought me back to camp, woke the clan early, and decided to exile me."

Sage looked at her paws.

"I-I'm sorry…" she murmured.

"Well, what's been done has been done and can't be undone." Stonefall stood up and shook himself off.

As Sage stood up she noticed Shadow crouched beside the fern clump, watching her. Sage turned away uncomfortably. She wasn't ready to face questioning again. Shadow stood up and padded away towards the forest, her tail drooping unhappily.

Guilt prickled through Sage's fur. She knew the black she-cat only wanted to help. But she couldn't face the fact that her mother had done this to her. How would she explain it to Shadow?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! As always please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Seedpaw scrambled to her paws and shook the dust from her fur as Frogpaw released her.

"What has gotten into you today? I know you can do better than this." Rainfall stepped up to her apprentice from where she was watching with Molefur.

Seedpaw shrugged, flicking a scrap of moss beside her paw.

"Come on, we're going to go out hunting." She murmured. Louder, she asked Molefur, "Will you be okay on your own?"

Molefur nodded and Seedpaw trudged along behind Rainfall as she led the way into the forest. The gray-mottled she-cat turned on her apprentice. "Tell me."

"It's nothing." Seedpaw stared at her paws.

"If it was nothing you could focus. It is not nothing. You can tell me what's wrong, Seedpaw."

Seedpaw hesitated. "It's about Sagekit…"

"Oh… Just, just don't worry about it, okay? We'll find her.

"For once Seedpaw's mentor didn't seem to know what to say. She seemed to be trying to persuade herself just as much as Seedpaw.

Seedpaw shrugged. _Of course she wouldn't understand._

"Well, let's hunt." Rainfall turned away, lifting her nose to the sky.

Seedpaw padded away in another direction, deep in thought. What had happened to Sagekit? She was positive that rogue they had met knew something. Why hadn't the other cats seen it? Why were they so simple-minded to believe that this small kit would just walk out of camp and not come back or hide so well that not even well-trained warriors could find her? None of it made sense. Seedpaw eventually realized her paws had carried her to the border between Dewclan and unclaimed forest. Fresh scent markers overlaid the musty scents of the forest, from the recently passed border patrol.

Seedpaw shook her head. She was thinking nonsense. It wasn't a rare occurrence for a curious kit to wander into the forest, she even remembered thinking about it while confined to the camp herself. And why wouldn't that rogue seem uneasy, she was being questioned by warriors! She was about to turn back, and hunt as her mentor had told her to, when she saw a flash of gray. She spun around as a big gray tom padded from the shadows. When he spotted Seedpaw his eyes flashed in surprise.

Seedpaw froze.

"My daughter." Stonefall whispered.

"Stonefall." Seedpaw would recognize the scent of her father anywhere.

Stonefall bounded to the apprentice, purring wildly. Seedpaw blinked. Her father! The one her mother had brought her and Frogpaw to see, once. She was still young when that visit had occurred, and the memory was fuzzy, but she remembered Mistcloud and Stonefall brushing against each other, purrs rumbling in their throats and Mistcloud murmuring happily as she told Stonefall the names of their kits. Stonefall had licked first Frogpaw, then Frogkit, on the head, then Seedkit. Then the purring and happiness had ended as a huge white and gray tom had appeared, snarling beside Stonefall and led him away. Seedpaw remembered all this. And she hadn't forgotten the last look of love and pain that Stonefall and Mistcloud had shared as Stonefall was dragged away by his leader.

"Seedpaw!"

Seedpaw's eyes widened. Rainfall was close-by. She had no prey, even if Stonefall got away before being spotted, how would she explain? But it was too late, Rainfall emerged from the rise, and surprise lit her blue eyes.

"What is going on here?" Rainfall stepped closer, her body ridged with shock and anger. "Who is this?"

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter!** **Purrfect, it's a cliffhanger… hehe… Hope you enjoyed! Please review, what did you think? And anything else you want to mention, REVIEW AWAY HUMANS! Or if you are another species, also REVIEW AWAY except you have a bonus question: What species are you? Hahaha I probably just lost a few followers. Sorry guys that's just the way I am, STRANGE. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sage's fur prickled with delight. Spread out beside her, pulling a twig from Sage's fur, was Raven. The black and brown tabby she-cat had joined The Group of Imperfect Cats a few sunrises ago, but from the start had treated Sage no different from the others. Sage plucked a burr from Raven's dark, striped fur.

"We should do that more often." Raven purred.

Sage nodded. Raven had generously taught Sage some hunting techniques, and Sage had managed to catch a mouse. The late-morning sun warmed her fur and she pulled away from Raven and stretched out lazily to soak in the rays. Raven stretched out beside her with a long, rumbling purr.

"Feels much better than that dreary day I just barely escaped those bees." Raven murmured.

Sage's whiskers twitched, knowing what Raven wanted. "Tell me more." She replied drowsily.

"I was in the mood for some honey," Raven began another one of her stories, "So I climbed this tree, right up into the uppermost branches to get to this _huge_ beehive. I could just taste the honey, and I was so close… Well, I reached my paw into the hive, and,"

Sage winced and recoiled, just imagining the scene that would unfold. She couldn't hold in an amused twitch of her whiskers though, at the thoughtlessness of Raven's actions.

"And, a huge bee, bigger than you have ever seen, came out, buzzing and buzzing. Oh, you bet I raced down that tree faster than you have ever run, _ever_!"

Sage purred, ignoring that Raven had forgotten that she didn't run. _I'm just relived she_ can _forget, instead of dwelling on the fact that I am different._

"This bee though, it wouldn't let go at that, it chased me even once I was down the tree. I flew through the forest like a pack of dogs were behind me, not only was that one huge bee behind me, it had somehow called out the others and there were so many bees, oh, it was terrible!" Raven paused, her eyes alight with laughter, "But finally, those bees let me go once I ran into a thorn thicket. It took me _forever_ to get those thorns out of my fur!"

Sage purred and let out a contented sigh. _Finally, I belong somewhere._

...

A young robin bounced along the forest floor, turning leaves and rooting for worms. Sage silently drew closer, bunching her muscles to pounce. Just as she was about to leap, the robin shot upright, startled, and flew into the branches of a nearby tree. Hearing leaves crunching behind her, Sage spun around, her tail lashing angrily. _I almost had that robin, if only Raven hadn't-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as a heavy weight knocked into Sage's side, tumbling her over. Sage lashed out blindly as something pressed her to the ground, snarling and growling.

"Get away from here, flea-pelt." A raspy voice snarled, and stinking breath smothered Sage.

Pain seared through Sage's flank as the cat drew its claws down her side. Sage squeezed beneath the other cat's grip, panting as she cowered against the ground, glaring up at a mottled gray she-cat with a torn ear. Another cat, a black tom padded up to his companion, his eyes cold and hard as he stared at Sage. He stepped forward, claws unsheathed. Sage scrambled to her paws, but the gray she-cat leapt at her again, digging her claws into Sage's pelt and rolling her over and over on the leaf-strewn forest floor. Sage clawed at her, and felt a thrill of satisfaction as her claws met skin and the she-cat squealed in pain, but still didn't let go.

Suddenly the weight vanished and Sage stumbled to her paws as Raven pinned the gray she-cat to the ground. "Get out of here." She snarled before letting her up. The gray she-cat glared at both cats for a moment, before turning and racing away, the black tom on her paws.

"Those fuzz-brains." Raven growled, turning back to Sage. "Let's head back to the camp and get you cleaned up."

"I should go get my vole first," Sage began to protest.

Raven swept her tail across her shoulder. "I'll get it later, don't worry about it."

Sage limped after Raven, blood flowing warm and sticky from her scratches. As they arrived back at the camp, Raven sat Sage down and went to Shadow's den to retrieve the black she-cat. Sage stared after her, not sure whether she wanted to see Shadow behind Raven or not. _I need to say_ something _to her,_ she knew, _but what?_

Sage flicked her tail in disappointment as Raven reappeared with merely a wad of herbs, alone. Guilt made her fur prickle as she knew she also felt relived.

"She gave me some marigold and cobwebs." Raven mewed as she placed the bundle down beside Sage. "Did you wash off your scratches?"

Sage blinked. She had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't thought of washing off her scratches.

"You didn't, did you?"

Sage shook her head but immediately turned and began washing her scratches in rapid licks. A snort of laughter came from Raven.

Raven chewed the herbs into a poultice and carefully plastered them onto her scratches, her tail flicking uneasily.

"What do I do with the cobweb?"

Sage stifled an amused purr at the older cat's bewilderment.

"You press it on the wound." _And I know that, why?_ She thought bitterly of all the time she had spent in Moondapple's den after her mother's cruelty.

Raven's whiskers twitched and she tentatively stretched the cobwebs across the scratches, gently pressing them on as crimson blood seeped onto them.

"Okay, there we are."

Sage blinked as she watched Raven, admiration warming her fur as she thought of what she had done for her, what was more important than chasing away hostile cats: She had been there for her, in place of a mother, in place of a friend.

* * *

 **And there we are! Please review! What do you think of Raven? And the other cats? Anything else? REVIEW AWAY! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Let's see what's going to happen with our cats in this chapter, shall we? ENJOY!**

Seedpaw opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She wanted to explain, but what was there to explain? It was just as it looked, she was with a rogue. She was with a rogue on Dewclan territory. And she wasn't chasing the rogue away; she was simply standing, _purring_ beside this rogue.

"What is going on?" Rainfall demanded again, her blue eyes narrowed and dark in suspicion. She lashed her tail.

"I-I…"

"It doesn't matter," Rainfall snarled, "You can explain why you were having a pleasant conversation with this _rogue_ to Tanglestar."

Seedpaw's eyes widened and she desperately sought for something to spare her father, and her, from Tanglestar's interrogation.

"We're not doing anything wrong!" Seedpaw blurted out and before she could stop herself she said something she never meant to say, never wanted to say, "He's my father!"

Immediately Seedpaw's eyes flashed with horror as she realized her terrible mistake. Rainfall blinked, her eyes widening in utter shock.

"Y-your father?" Rainfall mumbled, dumbfounded by the reveal.

Seedpaw backed away, risking a glance at Stonefall. She had put him in danger. She had put her mother in danger, her brother, herself; she had put her entire family in danger.

Rainfall's gaze flicked between the two cats. It rested on Stonefall for a moment.

"You're that cat that was exiled from Cederclan, aren't you? Stonefall, is it?"

Stonefall hesitated before nodding.

"For having a mate in Dewclan."

Stonefall flicked an ear.

Rainfall's gaze moved back to her apprentice. "This means you are half-clan, and Frogpaw too."

Seedpaw glanced at her paws before looking back at her mentor and nodding. Rainfall's tail flicked and her eyes were troubled.

"You're both good cats, you two will make wonderful warriors." Rainfall murmured. "But are you loyal? You can't have a paw in both worlds, Seedpaw."

"Frogpaw is," Seedpaw mewed quickly, she couldn't let this hurt Frogpaw. "He thinks Owltail is our father, like most of the clan."

Rainfall twitched her whiskers. "Why don't you believe that too then?"

Seedpaw glanced at Stonefall. "I remember meeting him as a kit once."

Stonefall's green eyes momentarily clouded with grief. That was the day Icestar had found them. The day he had been exiled.

Rainfall twitched an ear thoughtfully. "I know this is a hard question," she began, her voice softening, "Would you rather stay with your father, or come back to Dewclan? If you choose Dewclan, you cannot come back to see him, Seedpaw, we need your loyalty to be in Dewclan only. If you choose to be with your father, we will chase you from our territory if you come back."

Seedpaw glanced at her father, shuffling her paws uncomfortably. Seeing understanding in his eyes, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't leave her mother, or brother.

"Dewclan." She answered, looking her mentor in the eye. "I am loyal."

Rainfall nodded, relief sparkling in her eyes. "I won't tell Tanglestar, unless I find you meeting him again." She murmured. "The clan would only overreact." She glanced at Stonefall, dipping her head and turning away with a flick of her tail.

"Let's get back to camp, Seedpaw."

Seedpaw slowly followed, resisting a glance back at her father. She had to leave him behind her. She knew she should. She also knew she should feel relieved. Rainfall had promised not to tell Tanglestar unless Seedpaw showed disloyal. But she didn't feel relief. She felt as if this was only the beginning. It wasn't over. She could feel it.

 **And there we are! Hmm… what's going to happen now? We'll have to wait and see I guess… I hope you enjoyed! Please review, remember I enjoy good reviews (because who doesn't!) but I also appreciate criticism to learn from!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Seventh chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's okay. You're okay." Raven cooed, pressing against Sage and gently washing her ears.

Pale, white moonlight shone through the canopy, dappling the ground beside them. A soft hush had fallen over the forest, except for the occasional hoot of a far-off owl and the soft chirp of bugs. The silence helped to calm Sage a little. She had woken up shaking and crying out, her heart pounding in her chest. The same way she had woken for the past few nights, the dream recurring so often Sage was almost scared to fall asleep, certain that once the darkness overcame her, she would find herself within the dream yet again. She wasn't quite sure what it was about, or what it was that scared her so terribly, but she woke up with the sharp scent of fear and blood tingling in her nose. Every night, Raven had rushed to her side at her cries, pressing against her for reassurance.

Sage's heart gradually slowed and her shaking ceased. She sank into the comforting warmth Raven provided, listening as the owl hooted again, the deep noise echoing throughout the forest. Eventually she gave in and sleep came over her.

It felt like only moments later when she felt Raven moving beside her. Gray, milky dawn light filtered through the trees, melting away the fog that lay upon the clearing. Raven glanced at Sage, her blue eyes softening with compassion.

"I was going to head out for a hunt." She murmured, "Want to join me?"

Sage nodded as she curled her spine in a long, slightly lopsided stretch. Despite having three legs, she had always managed to find a way to do the same as any other cat.

Raven led the way into the forest, her long brown and black tail waving.

"This sun feels wonderful," She purred as they paused in a splash of early-morning sunlight.

Sage murmured her agreement. As Raven went one way she headed the opposite, scenting the air for prey. A squirrel was nearby. She smiled. She was up for a challenge. She followed the scent, spotting a fluffy tail bouncing above the undergrowth. She crouched down, carefully balancing her weight on each leg and quietly crawled forward. The squirrel paused to scrape at the ground, unaware of the cat behind it. Sage drew close and pounced, slamming her paws onto its back. She swiftly finished off her prey with a nip to the spine. She silently thanked StarClan for the prey and scraped earth over her catch.

…

As the sun climbed above the tree-line, Sage heard Raven call for her. She retrieved her squirrel, and a mouse she had caught, and headed back toward Raven.

The tabby she-cat had a vole and thrush dangling from her jaws, and her eyes widened as she spotted Sage's plump squirrel.

"Nice catch!" Raven muttered around the fur and feathers in her mouth.

Pride prickled through Sage's fur as she carried her catch back to the clearing with Raven. They dropped the prey on the small pile the group had in one corner of the clearing. Sage was about to head to the stream to gather some moss for her and Raven's nest, when Shadow stopped her.

"We… need to talk," she murmured, sweeping her tail toward a corner of the clearing nestled in the roots of a sycamore.

Sage reluctantly nodded and turned to follow the black she-cat.

Shadow sat down atop one of the roots, wrapping her tail across her paws and Sage settled down beside her, her tail flicking uncertainly. _I just hope she doesn't push me to tell her about my scars…_

"You did good, catching that squirrel." Shadow meowed.

"Thanks," Sage mumbled.

Silence stretched between the two cats for a few moments, before Sage added, "I know you didn't call me over here just to congratulate me on my catch."

Shadow twitched an ear in acknowledgement. "It's about DewClan."

Sage's uncertainty grew. "I left them behind when I joined you." She muttered.

"Well," Shadow glanced at her paws uneasily, "That's the thing… I don't think they left you behind."

Sage stared at her in bewilderment, "What do you mean?"

Shadow sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you at the time but," she paused, glancing up at Sage, "Not long after you joined us, I ran into a patrol from DewClan, they were looking for you. I told them I hadn't seen you but, well, I thought I should tell you that I think they care about you more than you think."

Sage blinked. _They were_ looking _for me? The only cat who ever seemed to care while I was there was Moondapple!_

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Sage yowled, all the confusion and anger of the news boiling over.

Shadow looked at her paws, guilt and shame darkening her amber gaze. "I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you…"

"You just wanted more cats in your group; you didn't care what I felt! I have always felt loyal to DewClan; I only stayed here because I thought they didn't care about me!" Sage stormed away, her tail lashing angrily. She ran out into the forest, ignoring the questioning call from Raven. She didn't want to talk now.

Sage was so lost in her thoughts she paid no attention to where she was going; simply let her paws take her. She ended up at the bank of the stream, watching the water flow past. _Shadow didn't do anything… I need to apologize…_

Sage turned back in the direction of the clearing, but couldn't go any farther. Knowing that her clan was looking for her made her paws itch to be back in the DewClan camp, where she still felt she belonged despite her mother's hatred. She appreciated the care and welcome from the Group of Imperfect Cats but… she longed to be back in DewClan, with the organized patrols and training. She might be able to become a warrior even. _That's wishful thinking. Of course I would have to become Moondapple's apprentice._

Sage, making up her mind, began to head downstream, toward the camp. But then she paused. _What about Raven? She has taken such good care of me, and I would miss her, she has been so kind. But she would move on, and I need to too, I belong in DewClan._

Sage took a deep breath and continued on her way toward the DewClan camp. She didn't care what her mother thought of her. She could take care of herself now.

* * *

 **Eventful chapter…! As always, review, review, review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here would be chapter 8, ENJOY!**

* * *

Golden, late morning sun stained the camp floor as Seedpaw anxiously awaited the result of her assessment. Beside her Frogpaw sat, his ears pricked eagerly, his green eyes focused on the three cats outside the leader's den. Rainfall, Molepelt, and Tanglestar.

Aspenpaw trudged by, a jealous gleam in his yellow eyes. Seedpaw ignored his bitterness. _He's always bitter about something anyway._

"I hope Molepelt doesn't mention that twig I stepped on. At least I didn't lose the robin. If I don't pass the assessment because of that…"

"Frogpaw, you're fine." Seedpaw assured him, while her own mind raced.

 _She saw me with Stonefall. She might think I'm not ready. A warrior can't have partial loyalties…_

"Let all cats of DewClan gather around for a Clan meeting!" Tanglestar had padded forward, his gaze scanning the clearing.

As Seedpaw's clanmates were settling down, Tanglestar announced, "Two cats in this clearing have been apprentices long enough. Frogpaw, Seedpaw, step forward."

…

Seedflower silently crept toward the shrew, closer, closer, until with one swift movement she pounced, killing her prey in a swift bite.

"Nice catch." A familiar voice sounded from nearby.

"Stonefall," Seedflower purred, quickly scraping earth over her catch before bounding to the border to meet her father.

"Hello, Seedpaw," Stonefall drew his tongue across her ear affectionately.

"Seed _flower_ now." The new warrior announced proudly.

"Oh, congratulations," Stonefall stepped back, examining her, "Have you grown?"

Seedflower's long, white whiskers twitched in amusement. "Only a few days have passed since I saw you last."

"And you grow every time I see you." Stonefall meowed.

"I wish I could stay but I should be going now." Seedflower murmured, touching noses with her father in parting.

She uncovered her shrew and headed back to camp, pausing only to collect a thrush she had caught earlier. Scarlet rays dappled the forest floor as the sun sank below the horizon when she returned. At the entrance to camp, Flamewhisker, who had been on guard duty, was arguing with a familiar brown tabby.

"Sagekit!" Seedflower exclaimed, dropping her prey.

Sagekit turned, her emerald eyes showing surprise, and glee. Beyond her, Flamewhisker stood scowling.

"You are acting as if she is a long lost friend." He growled.

"Well, maybe because she _is_." Seedflower retorted, "You are acting as if she is a life-long enemy. I don't know if you knew this, but she is your _daughter_."

Flamewhisker shifted uncomfortably. Between them, Sagekit looked at her paws, her ears pressed against her head in remorse.

"Come on Sagekit, I'm sure the Clan will be happy to see you."

Flamewhisker blocked their pathway into the camp.

"I'm not letting _her_ into the camp. She abandoned her clan-

"I abandoned my clan?" Sagekit spoke up for the first time, her eyes suddenly wild with fury, "I think it happened more that my clan abandoned _me_!"

Seedflower blinked, startled at the change in the silent, shy kit she had known. "Let us through, Flamewhisker." She growled, pushing past the ginger tom and leading the way for the young she-cat.

…

Seedflower sat outside, the cool night breeze ruffling her pelt. A claw-slice of moon hung in the sky, the cloudless sky speckled with stars. Beside her Frogstripe was taking his vigil seriously, staring silently at the camp entrance, tensing at every movement.

Seedflower couldn't think of anything besides Sagekit though. She was now Sagepaw, sleeping in the apprentice's den with Aspenpaw. Seedflower was surprised at his reaction the newcomer, despite her being his sister. He had growled and refused to help her feel welcome, even demanding she made a nest on the opposite side of the den.

The rest of the night went smoothly, and once Seedflower had to nudge Frogstripe awake when he dozed off.

As the gray light of dawn began to crawl across the camp, Tanglestar dismissed them to the warriors' den. Seedflower gratefully sank into the first empty nest she found, oblivious to the old, dried moss. It took only a moment for sleep to overwhelm her.

A wail of grief quickly woke Seedflower. She leapt from her nest, almost tripping over Frogstripe as he scrambled to his paws beside her. She dashed into the clearing, blinking in the bright light.

"What happened?" she turned to Sandspot, the closest cat.

The she-cat's blue eyes were clouded as she turned to her. "Mistcloud." She mumbled, returning her gaze to the cats entering camp, a pale grey body hanging limply between them.

Seedflower immediately recognized her mother, but didn't want to. "Mistcloud!" she yowled, rushing up to her mother's side as Thistlestripe and Minnowsplash placed the she-cat on the dusty ground.

"What are you doing?" she challenged the two warriors. "Bring her to the medicine den, she's injured!"

Seedflower rapidly licked the long gashes along her flank. She hardly smelled the strong stink of fox that covered every mouse-length of her mother's body. She cared only about her mother's injuries.

Seedflower felt someone pull her away gently and she spun around, growling. "Leave me alone, I need to help my mother-

"Seedflower."

Seedflower collapsed to the ground, the world blurring in front of her eyes.

"She'll be okay, she's always okay." She mumbled, the pale gray shape of her mother shaking in her blurry vision.

"Seedflower…" Sandspot hovered beside her, "Seedflower, it's too late. Mistcloud is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

Grey, predawn light filtered into the apprentices' den, illuminating the empty nests. Across the den Aspenpaw's chest rose and fell steadily as he slept, gently snoring. If only he was that gentle when awake.

Sagepaw stood, curling her spine in a long stretch. Padding from the den, she spotted Seedflower and Frogstripe stumbling wearily to the warrior's den. Tanglestar sat, surveying the clearing in the early morning. As the sun began to break the horizon, pink-orange streaks stained the clouds that drifted across the sky. Duskfern soon shuffled from the nursery, two young kits bounding along behind her. Sagepaw had met the two the evening before. One, a brown tabby tom, was named Pinekit, the other a small, delicate silver she-kit with the name Flutterkit. Stormpelt gently touched noses with his mate, and then greeted his kits enthusiastically.

Minnowsplash and Willowfall were sharing a mouse by the fresh-kill pile, murmuring softly. Thistlestripe yawned as he exited the warriors' den, his eyes clouded with sleep. He then called for the warriors, to begin organizing patrols for the day.

"I'll lead the dawn patrol," he began, once cats had gathered, "Minnowsplash and Willowfall, you can come. And Russetclaw, you can come with Sagepaw."

Excitement tingled in Sagepaw's paws as she glanced at Russetclaw. Her mentor's eyes were hard though, and he paid no attention to his new apprentice. When her mentor had been announced the day before, he had muttered unhappily to Owltail, who had been beside him. Sagepaw found it obvious he had found it offensive to be given a cat such as her as an apprentice. _He doesn't want to train a broken cat._

"Molepelt will lead the sun-high patrol…" Thistlestripe continued, though Sagepaw hardly heard.

Willowfall and Minnowsplash were already heading towards the camp entrance as soon as Thistlestripe had finished speaking. Sagepaw quickly forgot of Russetclaw's cold attitude in her excitement. She bounded after them, pausing to bat at a leaf as it drifted to the ground. She looked at her paws in embarrassment though, realizing she was behaving as a kit. _What's Russetclaw going to think now, not only is his apprentice broken, she acts like a kit!_

"Don't worry; I jumped in a pile of leaves when I was on my first patrol as a _warrior_ ," Minnowsplash murmured into her ear, her eyes glinting with amusement, "Everyone acts like a kit when they're excited."

Even knowing that wasn't true, it made Sagepaw feel better, even more so to find Minnowsplash treating her kindly. _I doubt Flamewhisker, Feathershade, or Russetclaw act like a kit,_ ever _._

Lost in her thoughts, Sagepaw almost stumbled on a root.

"Watch where you're going," Russetclaw snapped, pushing past.

"No need to be so harsh, Russetclaw," Minnowsplash muttered.

He spun on her, his eyes flaring with anger, "I've trained more apprentices than you, don't tell me how to do it!"

Minnowsplash blinked; shock and hurt showing in her pale blue eyes. She turned, her tail drooping as she moved ahead to walk beside Willowfall. Soon enough they reached the border stream. Sagepaw's thoughts fell away when a certain scent hit her nose. The tang of blood.

"I smell blood." Minnowsplash spoke first, "Probably some old rogue about, left his bloodied prey around."

"Would you like me to try to find the rogue?" Russetclaw questioned, glancing at Thistlestripe.

"We'll report it to Tanglestar, let's finish our patrol. He can send another patrol to chase it off."

Sagepaw lingered, her pelt prickling uneasily. This wasn't the blood of prey. This was cat's blood. Someone was hurt.

"I-I think that it's a cat," She mewed, unsure how her suggestion would be taken.

"And what would you know? This is your first patrol!" Russetclaw snapped.

Thistlestripe looked back at Sagepaw quizzically, and then scented the air for himself.

"No, she might be right," He murmured thoughtfully, "But what cat would be hurt out here?"

"It could be some FrostClan cat." Willowfall proposed.

"Could be," Minnowsplash agreed, "Though maybe we should follow the scent, just in case,"

Sagepaw carefully stepped forward, following the direction of the blood. After a few steps, she came across a few drops of blood, and felt her heart skip a beat as she saw a few more drops farther on. Prey didn't bleed this much. She couldn't deny the strong stench of fox, either. Despite her nerves screaming at her to turn around, to remember what had almost happened to her, when she last came across a fox, Sagepaw forced herself forward. Skirting a bramble bush, she skidded to a halt. A mass of pale grey fur lay in front of her, stained red from a deep gash along her flank and another on her neck.

"No…" Minnowsplash stumbled forward, her eyes clouded, "Mistcloud, Mistcloud," She drew her tongue across the she-cat's ears, "Mistcloud, you can't be, no, your kits, they just became warriors, you need to be there for them… You need to be there for all of us."

Sagepaw thought back to her time in the nursery, Mistcloud, such a gentle, kind queen, such a good mother to her kits. _Seedflower, Frogstripe! Mistcloud is their mother, they can't lose her!_ Despite never having a supporting mother of her own, Sagepaw couldn't bear to know of Seedflower and Frogstripe losing Mistcloud, she knew how close the family was. Growing up without a father, Seedflower and Frogstripe had been especially fond of Mistcloud, and why not? She was a wonderful mother, not just to them, but to the entire clan. Suddenly Sagepaw's mind was flung back to what Stonefall had said. They hadn't grown up _without_ a father, they had grown up without _knowing_ their father. And it was likely that they would never know their father. Despite his harsh, cruel disposition toward her, suddenly Sagepaw felt grateful for her father, for her parents. At least she knew who they were.

…

Sagepaw watched miserably as Sandspot broke the news to Seedflower, as the grey she-cat, so similar to her mother, padded groggily from the warriors' den. Her tired face suddenly broke into shocked as she gazed at the grey body being lowered from Thistleclaw and Minnowsplash's jaws, onto the ground.

"Mistcloud!"

Sagepaw tore her gaze away. Maybe if she had told the patrol sooner that she thought the blood was cat, if she had told them right when she smelled the blood, maybe they could've gotten to Mistcloud sooner. Maybe Mistcloud would still be alive. Maybe Seedflower wouldn't be on the ground now, yowling in disbelief and grief.

The cat she was closest to, gone. The cat that cared for her as a kit. _My mother didn't care for me as a kit, and I've never been close to her. But one cat did care for me as a kit. Shadow._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, double digits! Whoo! ENJOY! :D Thanks to those who've supported me, reviewing, and following/favoriting, it means a lot! :)**

* * *

Seedflower padded through the sunlit forest, breathing in the prey-rich scents and letting the warm rays of green-leaf sun soak into her fur. A leaf crunched and she turned to see a she-cat, with long, sleek black fur slide out beside her.

"Hello, Nightbreeze,"

"Let's not waste time with greetings, we don't have all night," Nightbreeze muttered, bringing comfort to Seedflower to find the elder she-cat in her normal, grumpy state despite so much change in DewClan.

She had first met Nightbreeze in a dream as a new apprentice, when her dreams had first brought her to StarClan's hunting grounds. She had never understood why Nightbreeze had chosen to share with her, as she wasn't a medicine cat or leader, just an ordinary apprentice, now warrior. When she had asked Nightbreeze though, she had simply answered StarClan spoke with a select few, not all being medicine cats, but occasionally those who were willing to listen in times of need. Seedflower had not known what the time of need was, but Seedflower knew now, she needed Nightbreeze more than ever.

"Alright, why am I here now?"

"You know why," Nightbreeze replied, pausing to wash a paw.

"If you don't want to waste time-

"Stop wasting time, you know you needed me, and you know we must speak,"

Seedflower's whiskers twitched in amusement at Nightbreeze's independent ways.

"If you aren't here to tell me something, tell me this, why did you take my mother?" Seedflower demanded, her eyes suddenly lighting with mingling grief and anger.

Nightbreeze sighed, "If I had gotten a choice, she wouldn't have come, we don't need more cats crowding about here…"

"Why did you take my mother?" Seedflower repeated,

Nightbreeze looked startled, but replied, softer now, "It was her time, Seedflower, it was her destiny. And it's time now for you to follow your own path."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seedflower questioned, almost yowling, but Nightbreeze turned away, already vanishing into the undergrowth of StarClan's hunting grounds.

"Nightbreeze!"

"She's right," A pale, grey she-cat was approaching, stepping lightly enough to be floating.

"Mistcloud," Seedflower breathed, nuzzling her mother's cheek affectionately, happiness sparking from her ears to the tip of her tail.

"Follow your heart, Seedflower, follow your heart,"

"What? But I-

Mistcloud was already fading away, as was the rest of StarClan.

"No! Wait, Mistcloud, wait!"

Seedflower woke up, her nest strewn apart from legs that must've kicked wildly in her sleep. Frogstripe fidgeted beside her, his tail flicking against her flank and his claws digging in and out of the moss in his nest. Seedflower softly drew her tongue across his ear in an attempt to comfort her brother.

"Let's go for a walk," Seedflower stood with a stretch, then nosed Frogstripe to his paws.

His green eyes, dark with misery, were fixed on his paws as he trailed behind Seedflower, out of the den. Owltail crossed the clearing, pausing beside them.

"Can we talk?" he asked, his tail twitching anxiously.

"We're heading out for a walk, if you want to join us," Seedflower offered.

Owltail nodded and followed them into the forest. After they were deep into the trees, he paused.

"Well, I hope this doesn't come out harsh…"

"Only one way to find out," Frogstripe mumbled, beckoning him to talk.

"I don't know who you think is your father," Owltail began, "I don't know if you have realized this, but I am not your father,"

Seedflower nodded, and Frogstripe did too. _So he has known it's not Owltail…_

"Though," Owltail continued, "I have-did have feelings for your mother. She was a gentle, wonderful cat and-

"Get to the point," Seedflower mumbled, holding back a cry of despair and grief. She didn't mean to sound harsh but she couldn't bear to listen to what a good cat her mother was. She knew it already, and missed her immensely.

Owltail nodded, "I want you to know, I will think of you two as family. None of us may know who your true father was, but you will always be close to my heart, as will your mother."

Seedflower blinked in surprise. She had never seen Owltail as a particularly heart-felt cat, though here he was, admitting his feelings. There was reason behind the assumptions that he had fathered Seedflower and Frogstripe.

Frogstripe nodded slowly, "Al- alright,"

Owltail quickly turned, as if embarrassed by his admittance, and slid into the undergrowth.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Seedflower murmured, once she was sure Owltail was a good ways off, breaking the silence that had formed.

Frogstripe didn't respond. Instead he stared off into the distance, at something invisible to any other cat.

"Should we go on with our walk then?" Seedflower took a step forward.

Frogstripe flicked his tail, "Yes."

…

The sun, almost overhead, shined brightly upon the trees. Seedflower adjusted her position on the branch, pressing reassuringly against Frogstripe.

"Seedflower?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how close we are, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And we'll always be littermates; we'll always be together,"

"Of course…" Seedflower glanced quizzically at her brother, "Frogstripe? What's going on?"

Frogstripe released a sigh, and glanced at Seedflower. "I can't stand this anymore. I can't stand being here without Mistcloud. I can't stand being here without anyone but you,"

"But Frogstripe-

"I can't stand this anymore," he repeated, then leapt up the branches of the tree until he came almost to the top.

"Frogstripe, what are you doing?!" Seedflower scrambled to her paws, digging her claws into the bark to hold onto the branch. Her mind raced with panic. _No! He can't! No, no, no!_

"Frogstripe, get back down here!" She cried, "What would Mistcloud think of this?"

Frogstripe glanced down at her, "She's not here anymore, Seedflower. It doesn't matter."

"But Frogstripe-

Frogstripe shut his green eyes. The eyes darkened by agony and pain. The eyes that used to sparkle with laughter and happiness. The eyes that used to glow with mischief, and affection. Seedflower tried to cry out again, but nothing came out. _Nightbreeze, do you see this? Mistcloud? How could you let him do this, this can't be_ destiny _!_

Unable to watch what she knew was going to happen, Seedflower closed her eyes. After a few moments, she dared to open them again. She glanced up, hoping maybe he had backed away. Maybe a breeze had blown some sense into him. Maybe he had thought of her, how she would be alone without him. But he was no longer on the branch, nor the next one down, or the next or the next. Dragging her eyes down each branch, no familiar, sleek brown fur showed until she reached the ground. He lay in a heap at the base of the tree, looking so small and limp, Seedflower had to turn her gaze away. That was not her brother. That tiny huddle of fur beneath the tree, that could not be her brother. It couldn't. But she knew, with a sinking feeling of the now all-to-familiar agonizing sorrow and grief, it was Frogstripe. Slowly, she lowered herself down, branch at a time, down the tall sycamore tree. She eventually leapt to the ground, landing lightly, though internally everything was heavier than the biggest boulder. Her paws wouldn't move to edge closer to the limp body of her brother.

"Frog- Frogstripe…" she mumbled, edging her way closer, closer to the limp shape, the limp shape that was once her brother, joyous, lively, mischievous. Who had convinced her to join him in sneaking from camp as a kit. Who had kept her happy in times of hardship. Who had occasionally ruined a catch while they hunted together, leaping out to surprise her and launching into a play-fight until their mentors caught them. Who had been her brother. Her only littermate. The one who had understood her, or if he didn't, tried to. Who was now gone.

"Seedflower…"

Stormpelt slowly moved closer.

Suddenly torn from her thoughts, Seedflower realized what it must look like. There she was, hovering beside her dead brother's body.

"No, no, I didn't-

If she hadn't done it though, how had he died? She couldn't tell them the truth, the clan had to remember him as he _was;_ how Seedflower would always remember him; they couldn't think of him as Seedflower had seen him just now, only moments before. They couldn't know he had caused his own death. They couldn't. And if Seedflower had only been brave enough, if she hadn't just cowered on the branch, she could have saved him! It _was_ her fault; she deserved to be exiled, or worse. Her brother was dead now, because of her.

"Seedflower-

"Do what you wish. It was my fault."

"Seedflower, what are you talking about?!" Stormpelt exclaimed, "I saw the entire thing, I know it isn't your fault!"

Seedflower blinked. "But it is, I didn't stop him, and…" She trailed off, only to start up again with a glint of anger, "If you saw, why didn't you try to help?"

Stormpelt brushed his tail along the younger cat's shoulder sympathetically, "I wouldn't have gotten there in time. Besides, I knew it was something you two needed to sort out. I could've made matters worse."

"What could be worse than- than _this_?"

"I didn't realize…"

Seedflower lowered her head, "I know, I am sorry."

"It's alright, you're going through a lot." Stormpelt murmured, "Let's get you and… and your brother back to camp."

Seedflower nodded, and padded quietly to her brother's body. As Stormpelt leaned in to help, she shook her head. "I would like to carry him, I would like to at least do that for him, if I couldn't save him the least I can do is carry him back to camp."

Stormpelt hesitated, then stepped back as Seedflower gently picked up Frogstripe by the scruff, the way Mistcloud did when he wandered to far as a kit. She trailed behind Stormpelt, as they headed back to the DewClan camp. She could hardly call it her camp now. She had no blood-relations there anymore. How could she belong?

* * *

… **And there we are… I wanted to add, if any of you ever feel anything like Frogstripe, if you are ever feeling rather upset, don't hesitate to talk to someone, maybe a sibling, friend, or parent, even PM me if you would like, I would love to talk about it. :) Also, onto more… cheery topics, fun fact: Nightbreeze is based off of my cat, Maggie, whom fits Nightbreeze's description pretty closely, though fortunately she hasn't joined the stars yet! :D Please review, friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sagepaw growled as a heavy weight pressed her to the ground.

She tried to twist around, tried to claw her attacker, but the grip was too strong, forcing her to watch the scene unfold before her, yet again.

A familiar black she-cat, snarling and spitting in defiance as a blur of color, nothing recognizable, only a blur of color, attacked her over, and over again. The only things recognizable of the blur were the gleam of sharp teeth and claws. Scarlet blood stained the ground, oozed between Sagepaw's claws.

Suddenly, the weight that had held her to the ground vanished. Leaping to her paws, Sagepaw stumbled toward the she-cat, her familiar black pelt now drenched in blood. Sagepaw didn't need to look into the face of the familiar cat. She had this dream enough times to know who the limp, lifeless cat was. Shadow.

Pain seared through Sagepaw's eyes as she blinked back to wakefulness.

"Quit making that dreadful noise!" Aspenpaw snarled, raking his claws across her muzzle this time.

Sagepaw ducked away, blood dripping onto the moss lining of her nest.

"Quit acting like a kit and get control of yourself!" Sagepaw snapped, unsheathing her claws.

Aspenpaw blinked, clearly startled at her response. His eyes narrowed in contempt, stronger than before.

"What? Did little Sagekit have a bad dream?" Aspenpaw mimicked, making his eyes large, as if innocent.

"Did someone forget to put brains in Aspenkit's head? Did they put thistle instead?" Sagepaw copied Aspenpaw's high-pitched voice, feeling satisfaction crawl through her pelt as he growled and turned away.

As Aspenpaw curled up in his nest, wrapping his tail about tight, Sagepaw heard Russetclaw calling from outside.

"Come on, you can't sleep the daylight away!"

Sagepaw quickly drew a paw across her bloodied muzzle and ear, hoping her mentor wouldn't notice. _He'll think I'm weak if I couldn't even defend myself against my own brother!_

But unfortunately for her, he did notice.

"What happened to you?"

"I… uh… I think I accidently got a thorn in my moss."

"Oh?" Russetclaw flicked his tail in annoyance, "How clumsy. We were going to go hunting but maybe we should practice collecting moss instead."

Sagepaw dipped her head, "I can handle it, I just wasn't thinking,"

Russetclaw twitched an ear, and then headed off toward the tunnel from camp, leaving Sagepaw to follow him.

…

Sagepaw inched closer to the mouse, careful to lean a bit to her good side to keep balanced. She had learned on her own how to make accommodations for her leg. So much for a supportive mentor. She didn't care though. She would rather he left her to hunt on her own, rather than keep his glaring eyes trained on her, criticizing every simple mistake.

The mouse was unaware of her, busy chowing away on a seed. _Stay downwind._ She had heard Seedpaw and Frogpaw mention that before. _Stay downwind, so the prey can't smell you._

She was only a whisker-length away when a sudden sound from beyond the undergrowth alerts the mouse, and it whisked away, into the nearest hole. "Mouse-dung," Sagepaw growled under her breath, as she scented the air for other prey. She was surprised to smell cat, close-by. _Is Russetclaw watching me after all?_

Sagepaw scented the air again. _Feathershade and Flamewhisker._

Curiosity tugged at her pelt, drawing Sagepaw closer. She crouched within a gorse bush, peering out to see the two cats speaking just beyond the bush.

"What is she doing back here?" Flamewhisker was growling, his tail lashing furiously.

Feathershade met his angry gaze evenly.

"Why ask me? I thought I made it clear never to return."

Sagepaw shifted uncomfortably. Despite wishing it wasn't true, she had a pretty good idea of who they were speaking of.

"You weren't supposed to give her the chance to return," The orange tom snapped, "She's supposed to be dead!"

Sagepaw tensed, fear sparking in her belly. _She's supposed to be dead._ Her mind repeated her father's words. _She's supposed to be dead._

"It shouldn't have taken long!" Feathershade hissed, "I gave her a good scratch before I left, and I smelled fox not far away! Why shouldn't I have thought the fox would come and finish the job?"

Sagepaw couldn't handle it anymore. Bursting from her hiding place, she stood growling between the two cats.

"Sagepaw, what are you doing here?" Feathershade snarled, "Spying on us?"

"You could call it that. Or curiosity after you scared away my prey,"

"Your prey?" Feathershade meow was tainted with humor, "Do you mean your hunting? You think you can hunt, do you? You wouldn't have caught that prey anyway."

"Why not?" Sagepaw flicked an ear, "Because you starlings can't keep your mouth shut, that's why. I almost had that mouse if you-

"That's not important," Flamewhisker growled, "You should learn how to behave in a clan. We don't spy on _clanmates._ Never mind that, you should learn not to spy on your parents!"

"Suddenly I'm your kit? I thought I was 'that pathetic scrap of fur' to you."

"What's with this attitude, Sagepaw? This unacceptable-

"And it's acceptable to plot to kill your daughter?"

Silence fell between the three cats. Feathershade and Flamewhisker glanced at each other, tails flicking uncomfortably.

"Don't tell the clan anything you heard." Flamewhisker muttered, "Please, it's just…"

"I won't." Sagepaw mewed, "But," she continued as relief filled Flamewhisker's gaze, "I'm not doing it for your sake."

She turned, bounding through the trees back to where she had buried a sparrow she had caught.

"Sagepaw!"

Minnowsplash was bounding toward her, her gray and black fur ruffled and disheveled. "Russetclaw sent me to get you. You have to get back to camp. Frogstripe is dead."

* * *

 **There it is… hope you liked it. Please review, as usual constructive criticism is very welcome! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**ENJOY Chapter 12!**

* * *

Seedflower stood up, her legs stiff from staying huddled beside her brother all night. She drew her tongue over his now cold, brown fur.

"Why did you have to go, Frogstripe?" She murmured, her voice hoarse with grief.

The other cats were stirring, though no cat made a sound. Applepelt unfolded a leaf, the fragrant scent of mint and rosemary wafted up. The three elders worked to spread the herbs about Frogstripe's frost-dusted fur. Only the sound of paw steps broke the solemn silence, as cats gathered around for the burying of their clan-mate.

As the elders bent to pick up Frogstripe's body, Seedflower lunged forward and grasped his scruff. Dapplespot dipped her head and took hold of his backside, helping Seedflower to carry her brother to his final resting place. Once they had finished, the other cats began heading back toward camp. Seedflower followed slowly, her paws dragging. She began to follow the others toward the warriors' den, but she paused. The silence of the camp and of the forest surrounding it seemed to press down on her like hundreds of stones. Unable to handle the grief, the unbearable pain that tugged at every part of her, she raced for the camp entrance.

"Seedflower?" Someone called out to her, but she ignored it. She couldn't stop. She had to get away from here.

Once she was far into the forest, far away from the camp, she eventually slowed, her flanks heaving. She only realized where her paws had taken her when the familiar voice sounded from nearby.

"Seedflower, are you okay?"

Stonefall padded from between the trees, only a few tail-lengths away. Seedflower looked around to find she was beside the border to the unclaimed forest, the forest Stonefall occupied.

She shook her head, her breath caught in her throat. "Mist-Mistcloud and Frogstripe." She squeaked hoarsely.

Stonefall tilted his head quizzically. "What about them? Where are they?"

Seedflower lowered her gaze. She had to tell him, but how?

"StarClan." It came out more like the whisper of the wind than a sound from a cat. "They're dead."

Stonefall blinked, "Wh-what? How?"

Seedflower backed away. "Mistcloud was found by a patrol, she was killed by a fox."

Stonefall's eyes clouded and he shut them for a moment, as if blocking the memories from their way into his mind.

"And Frogstripe? Was he with Mistcloud?"

Seedflower shook her head meekly. "He… fell out of a tree."

 _If only it was that simple._

"What happened?" Stonefall searched her gaze, obviously not convinced. "What are you hiding from me, Seedflower?" His voice softened with the last part.

Seedflower swallowed back her grief, swallowed back the guilt. "He jumped. He couldn't handle that Mistcloud was dead, and he jumped from the tree."

His green eyes closed, and he nodded opened them again facing the sky, crowded with pale grey clouds.

Seedflower glanced at her paws, then back up at her father. "You're my only family left-

"Seedflower…"

Seedflower blinked. She turned slowly, head down.

"Rainfall, please… I just…"

"Seedflower, I know, but I gave you a warning. I can't back down. I am sorry."

Seedflower turned to her father, but he had gone.

"Come on, let's go. You can't have a paw with your father and the clan, I am sorry." Rainfall brushed her tail along Seedflower's shoulder as she began padding back in the direction of camp.

Although she knew Rainfall was right, Seedflower couldn't help but feel resentful.

 _I haven't only lost my mother, and brother but the mentor I used to be so close to has pulled me away from my father too!_

…

"Seedflower." Tanglestar's ginger tail twitched, and his blue eyes were dark. "Rainfall tells me you have been disloyal."

"I guess." Seedflower glanced at her paws, "But he _is_ my father," she added softly.

"I know." Tanglestar's voice grew quieter, "I know it is hard, Seedflower. But you do have to choose. You cannot have a paw with both. I need to know you are loyal to DewClan, and to DewClan only."

"I know…" Seedflower shifted uneasily. "I understand."

 _Follow your heart, Seedflower, follow your heart._ Mistcloud's words rang in her ears.

"I will leave."

Tanglestar's eyes grew wide, "What?"

Seedflower dipped her head, "I am sorry. I understand you need your cats completely loyal to DewClan. But I cannot be one of your cats any longer. I have no kin here any longer. Stonefall is my father, and I cannot simply stop seeing him. I shall go live elsewhere."

Seedflower padded from the den, pausing beside Rainfall who had been waiting outside Tanglestar's den for her. Her blue eyes were gentle, as they always had been. Seedflower pushed the memories of her mentor's kindness away. She had another path now.

"I'm leaving." She stated, and then added, "I'll miss you, and I'll always remember all that you taught me."

Rainfall stood silently for a moment, then dipped her head in understanding. "We'll miss you,"

Seedflower headed toward the warriors den, where she could see Owltail's flank rising up and down rhythmically in sleep. She would have to tell him she was going herself; she couldn't leave it to another cat to tell the cat who regarded her as his own kit. But before she could make it to the den, Tanglestar's familiar call echoed around the clearing,

"Let all cat's gather here for a clan meeting!"

Seedflower froze. She hadn't thought, or particularly wanted him to make an announcement of her leaving. But here she was, as the cats began to gather. She sat down on the outskirts of the group, near the entrance to camp.

Owltail plodded from the warriors' den, blinking sleep from his eyes. He settled down beside Stormpelt, who was twitching his tail back and forth while his kits chased after it. The father shooed them away to their mother and waited for the meeting to begin.

 _I wonder if Stonefall would've played with me like that._

"Mistcloud was a great cat, and an even better mother." Tanglestar began, "Out of courtesy, we did not pester her for the name of the father of her kits, but we have recently learned he is a cat not of DewClan." Tanglestar paused as shocked murmurs rippled through the gathered cats, "The father, a cat by the name of Stonefall, was a cat of CedarClan, and is now a rogue. Seedflower has decided her loyalty lies with her kin, and will be leaving DewClan to join her father."

Silence fell over the cats, before it broke with a burst of talk and questions.

"But she's known us longer than her father!"

"Does she even know him?"

"Why?"

"I thought she was loyal!"

One mew stood out above the others though: Owltail's, "I thought she was smart enough to know family isn't always blood!"

Seedflower pressed herself to the ground, wishing she could just vanish. _Follow your heart, Seedflower, follow your heart._ Her mother's words repeated in her mind, and Seedflower stood. With a last glance over the familiar cats of DewClan, now squabbling over their opinions of her departure, she slipped from the camp, and into the forest.

* * *

 **Expect that? :D So, I thought I'd warn you guys: I'm getting closer to the end of this story (Already! I know it's going to be on the shorter end but, hey this was only going to be a one-shot when I started it!). Anyway, please review, Review, REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! ENJOY!**

* * *

Sagepaw slid from beneath her brother's grip, and sprang to her paws before he got the chance to make another move. She batted at his muzzle and when he raised a paw to retaliate, she took the opportunity to knock his other paw from under him. He crashed to the moss-softened ground. Sagepaw pressed her paws to his shoulders lightly, pinning him to the ground.

"Very good, Sagepaw." Sandspot praised, "I think that's enough for today, don't you, Russetclaw?"

Russetclaw nodded curtly, and Sagepaw spotted a glimpse of approval within his hard eyes.

As Sagepaw climbed the slope leading from the small mossy clearing, Aspenpaw bounded to catch up. They were heading through the trees toward camp, when he spoke,

"I think Feathershade might be wrong," He mumbled, so quietly Sagepaw could hardly hear.

"About what?"

"Well, she's always saying things about how you're nothing good, never going to do good for the Clan. But I'm thinking maybe she's wrong."

Sagepaw pricked her ears, surprised. "You do?"

"Well, I mean, you just beat me. If I said you weren't any good, what would that make me?"

Sagepaw snorted, "Good point,"

Aspenpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement, then ran ahead to walk at the front.

 _Maybe he's not too bad. Not too spoiled by Feathershade and Flamewhisker._

…

Sagepaw chewed a mouthful of vole as she watched Pinekit chase a feather as it blew across the clearing, Flutterkit on his tail.

Stormpelt padded into camp, a rabbit dangling from his jaws. The two kits scampered forward, sniffing the plump prey as their father placed it atop the pile.

"I'm starving!" Flutterkit announced, her eyes not moving from the rabbit.

Stormpelt's green eyes danced with amusement.

"How about this delicious looking thrush instead?" He suggested, pushing the small bird forward.

"They could choke on the feathers," Duskfern fretted, padding from the nursery with a yawn.

"They have to learn," Stormpelt pointed out, nuzzling his tortoiseshell mate affectionately. "You mustn't worry so much,"

Duskfern sighed and turned away, "I guess you know better than I, their own mother."

"Duskfern, that's not what I said!"

"I can watch the kits, if you want to go for a walk," Sagepaw offered, sensing the kits were getting between the normally loving mates.

Stormpelt shot her a grateful look, and whispered something Sagepaw didn't catch into Duskfern's ear. Duskfern nodded reluctantly, and the two headed out into the forest.

Flutterkit and Pinekit had pulled a small pile of feathers from the bird, and were beginning to eat.

"Isn't that boring?" Aspenpaw paused as he padded by, "Wouldn't you rather be on patrol like _me_?"

Sagepaw was about to respond with a stinging reply but then she noticed the glint of humor in his yellow eyes.

"Oh yes. I would much rather be walking my paws off around the territory and listening to the gossip of my clanmates. Much rather do that than teach smart little kits to hunt and fight." She winked at the two kits beside her, as they glanced up from their meal.

"Aspenpaw, we're leaving!" Thistlestripe called from the camp entrance.

"Okay, coming!" He called to him, before adding quickly, "Did I mention this patrol is with the deputy?"

Then he ran to catch up with others, and disappeared through the tunnel into the forest.

"I can't wait until _we're_ old enough to go on patrol," Pinekit muttered, chewing the last mouthful of thrush.

"I want to be apprentice so I can chase any CedarClan invaders away from our border!"

Sagepaw laughed, "I hope those CedarClan cats don't come near our border anytime soon!"

"They'll regret it!" Flutterkit pounced on her brother as if to demonstrate.

"I'm sure they will."

"Sagepaw!"

Sagepaw turned to see Applepelt spread out beside beside the elder's den, her russet fur shining in the dying sunlight of dusk. "Why don't you send them over here for a story, I've got some I think they'll like!"

Flutterkit raced across the clearing, Pinekit on her tail. "I hope they're not boring!" she chirped.

"Oh, they're not. Very interesting stories." Applepelt purred, beginning one of her many stories, the kits watching her attentively. "Well, one time, a rogue named Hawk was wandering about the territory…"

Sagepaw settled back down, drawing her tongue along a paw. A gentle breeze blew through the camp, ruffling her fur. Contentment settled upon Sagepaw. She could belong here.

* * *

 **Nothing too exciting this chapter… but hey, not every bug can be purple. (I don't know where that came from. I guess purple bugs are like exciting chapters? xD ) Anyways, moving away from purple bugs… Please review friends! (And a bonus question if you wish to answer: What's your favorite kind of bug? Mine is probably a bee… For no particular reason, I just like them. :D )**


	14. Chapter 14

**The 14** **th** **chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Gray, pre-dawn light filtered through the branches, into the apprentices' den. Sagepaw swiftly smoothed down her fur and headed into the clearing. Moondapple was spreading herbs out in front of her den, and her gaze met Sagepaw's for a slight moment. Then the medicine cat turned and slid into her den.

Sagepaw searched the clearing for Russetclaw. Unable to find him among the few cats meandering the clearing, she settled down for a thorough groom.

As the sun began to spread its rays across the clearing, the cats began gathering around Thistlestripe. Sagepaw joined them.

"Molepelt," He meowed, "You'll lead the dawn patrol, bring…" He paused, looking around the throng of cats, "Flamewhisker and Willowfall."

Molepelt nodded, and beckoned the two cats to follow him.

"Stormpelt, you can lead a hunting patrol," Thistlestripe continued, "Take Russetclaw, Feathershade, and Sagepaw. Head toward the upper territory, the squirrels and mice are always aplenty up there."

Sagepaw padded to the camp entrance, just behind Feathershade. Once Thistlestripe had finished announcing the patrols, Stormpelt led the way into the forest.

As the cats climbed the slope toward the upper-end of the territory, Feathershade spoke,

"Aspenpaw mentioned you're not a bad fighter," She kept her eyes fixed ahead.

"He's not bad either."

"Of course he is a good fighter. I wouldn't expect otherwise."

Sagepaw twitched a whisker.

"We shall see how well you hunt, then."

Sagepaw nodded as the patrol paused.

"We'll catch more if we split up," Stormpelt stated, "We'll meet back up here."

Sagepaw headed farther into the woods a little ways, scenting the air for prey. The scuffle of leaves beside the roots of a sycamore soon caught her attention. A mouse. She moved into a crouch, and put each paw down softly as she drew closer to the small creature. A twig snapped.

 _Mouse dung!_ She thought, realizing she had placed a paw on a stick.

The mouse's head snapped up, eyes lit with panic. It dashed away, vanishing within a hole.

"Good try."

Sagepaw froze at the familiar voice. Slowly, she turned, facing Shadow.

"What are you doing here? You're far onto Clan territory."

"I was… looking for you. I have t-

"You have to leave."

"Sage, I'm sorry."

"It's Sagepaw. I'm a cat of DewClan now."

Shadow dipped her head. "Sagepaw, I am sorry. I should've told you sooner about the search party. It was selfish to not tell you. I am very sorry."

Taken aback, Sagepaw paused, "I am-

Suddenly, something leapt from the undergrowth, landing upon Shadow's shoulders, long claws digging in to her black fur. _Feathershade!_

"No, stop!" Sagepaw burst forward, about to help Shadow as she defended herself.

 _But I can't hurt my own mother! She may have not acted like one, but she is still my mother! And I couldn't go back to the Clan if I hurt her!_

But Sagepaw could not move to hurt Shadow. _She treated me like her own kit unlike Feathershade… She actually cared for me._

Sagepaw tried to separate the she-cats, but only got a long scratch along her muzzle for her attempt.

As another cat joined the fight, relief flooded Sagepaw. _Raven!_ Sagepaw leapt in to help the cat that had cared for her since her mother hadn't. Hope buzzed beside her like a bug.

Until Raven's claws dug into Shadow, leaving a crimson trail. She wasn't helping Shadow. She was helping Feathershade.

Shock froze Sagepaw to the spot. _Is she confused? She must not realize its Shadow! She can't know its Shadow!_ But Sagepaw knew Raven knew exactly whose shoulder her teeth were now digging into, whose pelt her claws were ripping out. Betrayal pushed Sagepaw forward.

"Traitor!" Sagepaw yowled, slashing at Raven's flank. But the older, bigger, experienced she-cat flicked her away with a smack of her paw.

Shadow pushed Sagepaw away from the claws and teeth as Feathershade and Raven overwhelmed her, the black she-cat disappearing beneath them.

Suddenly, the two snarling cats stepped back. A black shape lay limp where they had been.

Sagepaw's vision went fuzzy as she stared at the cat that had cared for her, the cat that had saved her, limp between her mother and a cat she had trusted with her own life.

Feathershade shot Sagepaw a glance of pure contempt, then vanished among the undergrowth.

Raven though, did not leave. She simply stared at Shadow's body, her bloodied claws digging into the earth.

Sagepaw rushed forward, digging her nose into Shadow's blood-stained fur. Her familiar scent washed over her, the scent of the cat that had saved her from a fox, saved her from the forest. Saved her from her mother.

"I forgive you. I don't know if I can do the same for myself though." She murmured, choking back a wail of despair.

She backed away from Shadow's body, and turned to find Raven in the same place, eyes hard and… satisfied.

"Why?" Sagepaw growled, "I trusted you."

"That's your fault." Raven purred silkily, "And why? I would've thought it obvious. She was one cat standing in my way of forming a new way of life for the group. With a leader, who of course would be me. I could handle those rogues, put organization into their life. I would be a hero. I would save the group. The only cat in my way now is Stonefall. That will be easy, almost too easy, he's so trusting."

" _Save_ the group? You just killed a cat and plan to kill another! You call that _saving_ the group?"

"It was for the better."

As Sagepaw lunged forward, Raven spun around and raced away, swerving by trees as she headed toward the group's camp. _No! She can't get to Stonefall first!_

Sagepaw's lungs felt as if on fire once she reached the camp. She knew though Raven had reached here first, long before her, with four long fast legs opposed to Sagepaw's shorter, three legs.

Stonefall waited outside, Raven by his side.

"You can't come in," He growled, tail lashing.

Confusion mixed with desperation now.

"But-

"I know what you did to Shadow." Claws unsheathed, he stalked the entrance to the camp. "Get out of here."

 _Raven told him_ I _killed Shadow!_ The realization hit her like a rock.

"No, Raven, how-

She stepped toward her, the shock of Shadow's death, and then Raven's lie swamping over her.

Raven shrank away, faking fear. "Get away from us, get away from here!"

"You helped my mother kill Shadow! You killed her!" Sagepaw yowled, "You did it!"

Stonefall growled, "Leave her alone, Sage. She did nothing."

"Can I… Can I talk to you alone, in the forest?" Raven whispered to Stonefall, "We need to talk."

Stonefall nodded, and called for Mouse to watch Sagepaw.

As Raven led Stonefall away into the forest, dread rose in Sagepaw's chest. Mouse padded stiffly to guard the entrance to the camp, his narrowed eyes fixed on Sagepaw.

"Get away from here." He snarled.

Seeing an opportunity to save Stonefall, she dipped her head, and raced down the hill, as if toward DewClan. But once she was sure Mouse couldn't see her any longer, she swerved back up the hill, heading in the direction Raven had taken Stonefall. Pressing her nose to the ground, she soon found a scent of Stonefall, and followed it until she was a few tail-lengths away from the two cats. She kept to the shadows as they walked, holding back the urge to attack Raven right then and there.

Raven paused beside a fallen log, her ears pricked. She murmured something to Stonefall that Sagepaw didn't catch, and he moved closer to the log, gazing into the shadows beneath it. He turned back to her, mouth open to talk, but Raven slammed into him, pinning him against the log.

Sagepaw bounded from her hiding place, and drew her claws along her flank. As she turned, her paw lifted, ready to scratch; Sagepaw knocked the other paw from beneath her. _Thank you Russsetclaw for that move!_

Stonefall pinned her down with his strong paws. "Get out of here, and don't come back unless you want to finish the fight." He growled, letting Raven up with a scratch to the ear.

She slunk away, true fear radiating from her fur.

After Raven had gone, Stonefall dipped his head to Sagepaw, "Normally I wouldn't have been so grateful for someone to have followed me as you must've just done."

…

Silence hung in the air like a thick fog after Stonefall announced to the cats of the group what had occurred.

"Will she leave again?" Poppy's question rang around the quiet clearing.

"I hope not."

Sagepaw blinked. _Seedflower?_

The grey she-cat sat at the back of the small group of cats.

Sagepaw purred. "If it's alright, I thought I'd stay here."

* * *

 **And that's it. End of the story. The entire story is over. :0 Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.**


	15. Something Extra

**Hello friends! If you enjoyed reading Goodbye, you might like Cats of the Rain, a story I am working on now, I am currently on my second chapter. Here's the summary:**

 _In the rain a young, pregnant cat is abandoned in the forest. In the forest, this cat creates a family. In this family, trouble stirs. And trouble just leads to more trouble... "Only those who risk going too far can really find out how far one can go."_

 **Well I hope you check it out! And here is a random waffle story not quite part of anything:**

* * *

Greystripe looked in the cupboard. He looked in the fridge. He looked in the pantry.

"Where are the waffles?" His voice was close to a screech, his heart beat quickly, on the verge of panic as he frantically searched the kitchen for his beloved waffles. He spun around the check the fridge again. Where were the waffles? Where were the waffles? Where were the waffles?

"Uh Greystripe, are you okay?" Silverstream rubbed her beautiful blue eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

"The waffles." He poked his head beneath the sofa, "Where are they?" He peered on top of the television.

"Greystripe…"

"What?" He looked behind the bookshelf.

"They're on the-

"Of course, I forgot to check the light fixture!"

"Uh Greystripe…"

Greystripe pulled the chair away from the counter and leapt on top, standing on his tippy toes to reach the light fixture.

Stormfur stumbled downstairs, his tail dragging behind, with Feathertail just behind, her mouth parted in a wide yawn, just as Greystripe tumbled from the chair. His swag sunglasses fell to the floor, the lenses shattering.

"Greystripe!" Silverstream rushed forward, her blue eyes turning from tired amusement to concern. "Are you okay?"

Greystripe sat up, rubbing his leg, which was bent, twisted, and flipped around to the left side.

"I don't think it's supposed to look like that, Silverstream." He said, examining his leg curiously.

Silverstream sighed. "Come on, Greystripe. To the Emergency Room with you."

…

Greystripe stood beside his mate in the Emergency Room, as she explained to the receptionist what was going on. He watched as Millie came in, pushing Briarlight in her wheel-chair.

"Greystripe," She acknowledged her ex-husband coldly.

"Millie, get you and your daughter out of here, you're fine!" The receptionist screamed at them, "This is the eighth time this week, she's fine!"

"But she said her arm hurt a little bit, and I think-

"She. Is. Fine. Get out of here!"

Millie turned and with an exasperated sigh pushed her daughter out of the Emergency Room.

…

As Silverstream drove Greystripe home, his leg bandaged up, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Greystripe turned, "There are no waffles and my swag sunglasses broke!" He broke out in tears yet again, grieving for his beloved sunglasses.

"We'll get you another pair." Silverstream murmured, patting her mate's back comfortingly, "But the waffles were on the counter the whole time."

Greystripe blinked, "Then why didn't you say so?"

"I tried, Greystripe, I tried."

* * *

 **Yep so there it is. Sorry to anyone that likes Millie but as you can tell… I am not a fan. XD Please check out my new story! :D**


End file.
